Infamous
by Lovely Little Loser
Summary: I wanted to become infamous, and I did. So why am I proud of that? Alex's POV.


**A/N: **I just wanted to try out a few different category. I think it's a little darker than I meant for it to be, so I changed to rating from T to M.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place, nor will I ever.

***

Maybe I should start trying. Well, trying to be good anyway. I mean hell, I'm a freaking wizard. And Justin-- or should I say brother dearest-- actually compliments my wits when I save him from impending doom. In fact, in some weird, totally creepy way, even Max looks up to me under some circumstances. I mean, if I can do all that I must be the shit. Well, more so then you probably already thought.

I mean seriously, I'm a freaking cheerleader, and I did that without trying. Imagine what I could do when I _am_ trying! I could dominate the school if I wanted to... but then again, that's _way_too much work and responsibility. But I could settle for the little achievements in life. And maybe for once, _not _be remembered as Justin's little sister. Do you realize how annoying that is? I swear, every God damn day I can't stop hearing everyone go on about how _amazing_ Justin is. _Oh Alex, why cant you be more like Justin? Oh Alex, Justin was _so_ good when he was your age! Oh Alex, why don't you try harder? Maybe you might follow in Justin's footsteps, _blah, blah, blah. Sometimes, I don't think anybody really like, _honestly_ cares about how _I _feel or what _I _want. So, maybe that's why I was so determined to be infamous.

I think the very first thing I tried was, believe it or not, masturbation. I mean guys do it all the time so I figured hey, why don't I give it a shot? So, I decided one night while everyone was asleep to just get to it. But let me tell you something 'kay? Worst. Idea. _Ever_. For one thing, that hurt like a bitch. Not fun at all. For another thing, when I did get used to it, I was worried I'd get caught. Ha, I know right, me worried? But hey, I wanted to spare myself the awkward moment of embarrassment that would follow if my parents heard me... touching myself.... in the middle of the night. So masturbation was out.

So next I tried what all failed... for lack of a better word, mastubator type people do. Yeah, I watched... porn. Can't say that I'm proud. But I did. And God do I regret that. First off, these girls are faker than Barbie. I mean sure, sex might feel good, but do you really have to scream like that? It makes it so obvious that you're faking and on top of that they all have boobs way out of proportion with their body. I mean do you expect me to believe that once you have D cups or bigger you're gonna get into the porn business? Plus the racial stereotypes were just stupid... well minus the blond who kinda reminded me of Gigi. But anyway, watching porn was short lived and I had to come up with something new.

I tried cutting and that lasted all of one day. That definatly hurt. Who the hell came up with that? Cutting _hurts_. And the fact that my brother dated a vampire creeped me out thinking that one might pop up from smelling my blood. And with B positive blood and this cute face, could you blame them? Ha, I doubt it. But that's just the past, and I moved on from that train wreck a _long_ time ago.

So of course, I went with something more my style. Something dangerous, something that shouldn't be messed with. Something that would scare most people, including me. I turned to anorexia nervosa. It made sense at the time. It gave me all my favorite things; power, control, secrets, and more than anything, pride. Pride in being able to look at people in the gym, forcing themselves to work harder and thinking _'Damn. You stupid bastards. You should be like me. Just stop eating.'_ And to be honest this was my favorite. Plus with magic on my side, I made sure that my stomach always felt full and no one noticed my eating habits. And if I hadn't noticed how disgustingly thin I was, I would have kept going at this one.

But with my list of options made smaller and my short attention span, I realized, I'll never have anything about me that will make me stop being Justin's little sister. Never have the cockiness that came with being infamous. Because I'd still be 'Justin's little porn-watching sister' or 'Justin's little anorexic sister'. So I just settled for crying myself to sleep whenever I felt bad. But I still hurt you know, always being nothing more than his little sister.

Well, guess what? I didn't stop there. I used my cheerleader status to lure in as many guys as I could. And trust me, these guys were hot and obedient. So I had a ton of hook ups, and with magic on my side, not a pregnancy, STD, or STI came my way. And since this was high school, rumors about me spread like the plague. Guys kept wanting more and I was no longer "Justin's little sister." Actually, I remember there was a running gag about me being the little sister that grew up in a _big _hurry. And not to be cocky but no guy has ever left without being more than satisfied. So, that's how I got my high school rep. I was a whore. A man stealing slut who could convince any guy to sleep with her. I was nothing more than a dirty, horny, infamous bitch who didn't give a damn about what others had to say about.

But somehow, I'm proud of that.

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
